Negoro no Kaihime
|image name=Negoro-gumi-1.png |unnamed character=No |kanji=根来の甲斐姫 |romaji=Negoro no Kaihime |other=Jinshū, Goshintai, Man'yōshū, Lady Kai of the Negoro Clan |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=February, 29 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |classification=Jinshū |occupations=Miko, Shrine Maiden |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |affiliation=Negoro-ji |teams=Negoro-gumi |clan=Negoro Clan |relationship=Negoro no Jōmyō Meishū, Man'yōshū |shippuden=No |media=Fan Fiction }} Lady Kai, Shrine Maiden of the Negoro Clan from the temple ruins of Negoro-ji, steps out into the modern world to uphold her clan's teachings of peace through stalwart fortification. Travelling the land with her companion, Jōmyō Meishū, she is thrown from the security of her temple to the stark reality of the day. Mankind remains in dire straights. Who can say what the future holds, but faith in her mission strengthens her convictions and steadies her along the warrior's path. History Lady Kai was either orphaned or abandoned as an infant. She was found by the sohei of the Negoro-ji temple, floating in bassinet down the river 17 years ago. She was rescued, taken back to the temple, and raised as one of the warrior monks. At some point during her childhood, the Negoro sohei sealed the spirit of the entity known as Man'yōshū inside Lady Kai. She was trained in the techniques of Rei Isan and her Bushin. She then joined the Negoro-gumi as their "miko" or shrine maiden in protecting the temple and the surrounding clans from hostile incursions. Personality Around friends, Kaihime becomes out spoken, blunt. In public around strangers, Lady Kai is quiet, reserved, and territorial. She is guarded in her personal space and does not like to be touched by those she's unfamiliar with. If challenged or annoyed she can become quite anti-social. However, at all times regardless of situation, Kaihime remains politely well mannered towards both friend and foe alike. She's obsessive about the observance of ritual and ceremony, even going so far as to treat vanquished enemies with the same burial rites usually reserved for comrades. Appearance Lady Kai has long black silken hair, which she usually keeps in a corn-rolled braid extending into a ponytail halfway down her back. Kaihime wears a red and white outfit, consisting of a tunic with sleeves covering her hands tied with a obi and trousers that reach to her calves. She wears white quarter high boots. She also wears a head band with two red snakelike markings above her eyes with a white scarf tied around her neck and covering her lower face. Abilities Kekkei Mōra Ryūmyaku, Kai's bloodline encompassing, is not well understood, even by her. However, her sensei at the Negoro-ji were able to determine that her chakra is connected to a network of reiki flowing deep within the earth itself. This reiki is said to be composed of yang soul and the subtle body of the planet itself. This link renders Kaihime's chakra unlike any other known living person and its true nature has yet to be explored. Since even she does not fully understand the nature of her ability, she mainly draws on this reiki to supplement and galvanize her chakra, allowing her to drastically increase the strength of her techniques. She has proved able to combine her own chakra with that of her bushin to perform feats space-time and time-space manipulation that reach further than the latter. She trains and researchers incessantly to discover her true limits. Warrior Spirit Skills As a Goshintai or jinshū, Kaihime has access to all of her Bushin's chakra/reiki, abilities, skills, combat experience, and wisdom. Her bushin is the female entity known as Man'yōshū, who in modern times has become something of a legend. By drawing on Man'yōshū's chakra/reiki, she is capable manipulating space-time in strange and interesting ways. Although theoretically possible, she does not use this ability for instantaneous transport. Much like her bushin originally, she uses it for destructive offensive attacks and stealth. She gains warrior spirit skills when drawing on Man'yōshū's chakra/reiki such as: *Rei Isan *In'yōton Space-Time Manipulation Secret Clan Techniques Kaihime is also well versed in a number of her clan's secret techniques such as: *Chakra Breathing *Chakura Hyōrōzeme *Eniguma Fūin *Jiko Kieru *Jikūkan Dengekisakusenm *Kundalini *Nanae Kinsei *Shin'in Shinden *Shugendō *Tsuiwonasu Equipment Lady Kai carries two sai in a double sheathe on her back, which serve as her primary weapons of choice, during combat. These sai are made of chakra conducting metal. Lady Kai also carries a number of scrolls, kunai, shuriken and assorted hidden items.